


Love Sick

by Mizjammer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape, Short One Shot, Surprise Guest Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizjammer/pseuds/Mizjammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud was asked to help a certain General for emotional support because of a serious illness. He's willing to do it until he heard the first request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

The Shinra mansion is quite famous in the neighborhood. Well, it’s ten times bigger than the house Cloud grew up in. Right now, the blond male was escorted by a black haired aide with hair as spiky as his.

“The general is always in bed due to his serious illness.” Said the aide to Cloud. Concerns clearly etched on his face.

“I...don’t have the qualifications to take care of the sick.” Cloud said as  he followed the man slowly.

“It’s all right. The General only needs your emotional support.” He said with a red face, as if he is holding back his tears.

Cloud can’t believe that he could get a job here. He was just doing his usual round of newspaper delivering in the small town of Nibelheim when he was stopped by the bouncy SOLDIER. He only agreed to do this because of the high pay.

_A sick General... What kind of old man is he?_

Cloud was staring at the whole interior inside the mansion. It was so grand and lavishly decorated. Here and there he could see handsomely mold statues and paintings with frame adorned with beautiful carvings.

Cloud don’t know if he could do it, but he will try his best to be useful. When he stopped his musing, he’s already in front of the General’s room. Taking a long breath, he raised his hands and knock the wooden door twice, giving a nervous cough.

“Ehem...sorry to intrude.” He opened the door and peek inside when he heard no answer.

Even though it's still morning, the room was dim. The only source of light was coming from the tall windows that gives a spectacular view of the garden and the city of Nibelheim down hill. In the middle of the room, was a big poster bed. And sitting there, was a pale looking young man with long silver hair.

“Oh...You’re here, Cloud.” He said taking his eyes away from the book he was reading.

_He's so young!_

Blushing would be an understatement of what happened to Cloud. His face was flushed like boiled lobster. Fortunately the room was quite dark so he’s hoping that the General was not aware of it.

“Did you get lost on your way to my room? It’s a little incovenient that the house is so big.” The sick general keep talking as Cloud was speechless. “Thank you for agreeing to come here to work. You can sit down over here.” The silver-haired General pointed to the chair beside him.

All Cloud could think was it’s impossible for someone so young and handsome to be the General of Shinra army.

“May I ask...why you chose me...?” Cloud asked with soft voice as he was seated.

“You’ve been living on your own, right?” The General asked him back.

Taken aback, Cloud decided to be honest. “Yes...before I turned fifteen, I lived with my mother--”

“After which you relied on odd-jobs and a scholarship to get into high school. I can trust you. My instincts are never wrong.” He said with a smile; a firm yet gentle smile. For someone who has so much power like him to have a serious illness, how does that feel? Cloud was grateful that his mother is still healthy and kicking with her age.

“Then, may I ask you to start?” Cloud was startled from his thought and quickly stand up. Maybe he need to make breakfast or clean the room. He was so ready to dedicate himself to this young and kind General.

“What do you want me to do first, Sir?”

“Can you masturbate in front of me?”

“... ... ... ..... Huh?” Cloud couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“Don’t worry, I won’t touch you. You just have to enjoy the pleasure from masturbating.”

..... _Wha.....What kind of request is_ _that_!?

The General waited in bed, smiling as if he just told Cloud to take his dog for a walk on a beautiful morning. To think that he easily believed that there was such a good job lying around. How can he be that stupid?

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do it!” Cloud said and hurriedly turned around to get ready to dash out of this mansion and back to his small room when he heard a groan. He turned back and saw the General has bent forward from where he’s sitting, holding his chest and coughing heavily. The blond quickly ran back and held the general, hesitantly, he start stroking his back.

“General! Are you all right?” The General's face was really pale and he was wheezing.

“I’m sorry, my illness seems to be getting worse....” he said while his trembling hands hold on to Cloud as if it was his only lifeline. “I think I am going to die soon, which is why I made such a selfish request.”

He wiped his sweat from his forehead. “It’s all right... Forget it. It’s just a stupid joke made by an old man...”

Even though Cloud had rejected him before, the sick man still smile gently to him. Cloud cannot contain his tears that already welled up on his eyes. How can he be so scared of something like a petty request when this guy fight against pain and griefs to the end.

He probably doesn’t have many days left. If possible, Cloud hope that he can go without any regrets. He slowly turned away from the General and slowly, unbuckle his belt. He take off his trousers, followed by his shoes. He then climb the bed from the corner, still wearing his white shirt and his boxers, all the while feeling his heart beat thumping fast.

“...what’s wrong? Take it off and come over here.” The lying man coaxed Cloud.

Cloud, shivering, took his boxer off slowly. He was afraid at first but now, his member was steadily growing hard. He then crawled closer to the General, and sit with his legs open in front of him.

“Your dick looks nice.” The General spoke softly.

Cloud blushed with the tone of the voice. “Fuuh...” he start to rub his thumb on the slit of his penis, feeling it wet with pre-cum.

“Oh my...its turning into an adorable shape.” The man watching Cloud so intensely that Cloud was starting to  get into it, his breathing start to gets heavier. “Hmm? You only tease the front?” He looked at how Cloud rubbed it front and back, the penis was now so hard it was brushing against Cloud’s belly.

“Ye....yes...” Cloud answered trying to stifle a moan.

“It sure is faster when one is young... It’s already that wet.”

Cloud don’t know what he should do now, the sensation of someone watching him get off make it quicker than usual.

“Ah....ah....already.....nn!” Eyes clenched, Cloud could only let the electric feeling surge out to all part of his body, white semen spurt out of his cock to his chest and trickled down to the sheet as he continued to moan. ”Nnh..... Aaah....” After  a while, his breathe began to calm down.

“Thank you. It was great. I have the strength to live again.” The General’s voice has a more healthier tone suddenly.

Although Cloud was feeling dizzy, he questioned how can one become healthy from such acts.

That night, Cloud walked back to his apartment on the edge of Nibelheim and surprised to see a bouquet of red roses waiting at him in front of his door. He quickly ran to it, and saw a small envelope. Curious, he quickly tore open the letter and take out a beautiful card from inside and read the content.

_“Dear Cloud, thank you for today. I hope you can continue to help me. Sephiroth.”_

“So, the General’s name is Sephiroth.” The flowery card doesn’t match this old and small apartment, but it’s the General’s present. Cloud pick up the bouquet and smell it. “They smell nice.” Blushing, he smile and resolved to thanks the General properly when he go to work tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

It was already about two weeks since he start working for the sick General. So far, his work was easy and all he has to do was fulfilling any request from the general. Today, he was feeding the older man with chicken soup. Cloud was blowing the hot broth from a silver spoon, ready to fed the silverette when he noticed said man was smiling and grinning at him.

“What’s wrong, Sir?” Cloud asked a bit uneasy.

“Hm? I feel so happy to have you feed me. Being sick is a good thing.”

“Not again, please don’t say that. You have to get healthy soon. Aaaa...” Cloud cooed the General to open his mouth. “Also, there’s no need to send me a letter everyday.”

The act was embarrassing him and it attracts attention from Cloud’s neighbor who already didn’t have a good relation with him. He simply doesn’t want to feed any ammo for his neighbors to gossip on.

“What’s wrong with that? The letter represents me welcoming you here.” His face was forlorn like a kid who was abandoned by their parents.

By the look, it doesn’t feel like the bigger man is someone with a grave illness. Doesn’t he get irritated staying at home all day? Cloud always spent his night while getting to sleep to think what he can do for the man he started to get intimate with.

“Say, if you’re healthy enough, you can come over to my place to play.”

Sephiroth nearly choked on his soup. “Your place!?”

“Although it’s just an old apartment. Not a place worthy enough for you to visit.” Cloud suddenly felt embarrassed. 

Sephiroth held the flushed blond’s hand and looked at Cloud with his warm emerald eyes. ”No such thing. That is your palace. I must visit.”

Cloud shuddered at the attention Sephiroth gave to him. The general lean forward slowly, planting a gentle kiss unto Cloud’s full soft one. His hand start to undressed the lithe blond and not long, Cloud sat again in front of him, as bare as a newborn baby.

“Move your hips forward...” Sephiroth said huskily.

“Ye... Yes... Sir.”

“If you’re not in front of me, I can’t see clearly, okay? Just staring at you is enough to get you hard... What a sensitive body.”

“No...it’s not like that...” Cloud blushed and even without the blond touching himself, his sex keep twitching and hardening by itself. Pre-cum spewed out the more intense the General gaze at him.

“I like the way your dick uncurls itself, where the middle part turns red.” Sephiroth whispered gently.

Cloud's body never react like this before. The head of his penis was flushed red and the shaft was so hard it was throbbing and aching at the same time.

“Your hole is quivering. It wants to be teased...” Again, the General voice sent a shiver of lust on Cloud’s body.

“Please...don’t look at me like that... Sir...” Cloud’s body was moving on its own, his legs just opened wider and wider, showing off the blond’s full and tense weeping cock. Then Cloud felt a fingertips circling his entrance.

“Ah! Sephiroth, where are you touching?” The flushed cock twitched again with the pressure the General gave.

“Lean back... a little more...” Sephiroth gave a soft command.

_Sephiroth’s fingers...!_

Cloud could hear squishing sounds now; two of Sephiroth's digits moving in and out easily now because of his natural lube.

“Aah...ah! Stop...!” Cloud squirmed from the touch but Sephiroth kept his hips in place and massage his thumbs on Cloud’s perineum.

“If I were to enter here, what would happen? It would definitely hold me very tight...” Deep lust-lace voice swept Cloud into oblivion.

“No....aah....”

 _Enter there? With Sephiroth’s?_ The thought of man he started to have feeling with entering him was enough to send the petite blond over the edge. He moaned out loud as his body shuddered to ecstasy as he came, making a mess on himself.

A gentle hand patted his head, and a soft lips kissed Cloud’s. 

“Your lips  are so warm...” Sephiroth said with his kind eyes.

 _All alone, in this big and cold room, really....how lonely  is he everyday? If only I can be of some use_...

“Please....” Cloud muttered softly.

“Huh?” Sephiroth looked at the smaller man.

“I want you... to enter here with yours...” Cloud said while spreading his ass cheek wider with his own hands, revealing a pink pulsating hole. “So please...quickly, regain your energy... Please touch me...”

The General’s face was darkened with lust and he cannot pretend anymore.

“Cl....Cloud...!!!”

Instantly, the world turned around. When Cloud understood what just happened, he was already on prone position, his butt sticking up high, while a strong hand was pressing his upper back, keeping Cloud from getting up. He felt a nudge on his rectum, and then, a sharp pain.

“Aah...! Ah... Aaah! No!” his body was rocking forward and back, mimicking Sephiroth’s pace, a strong hand gripping his waist to prevent him from moving away. Sephiroth’s cock pulled all the way until only the tips was inside Cloud entrance and with a strong thrust, he slammed it back into the lithe body.

“Amazing...Cloud. I can go so deep...” Sephiroth continued on with the deep torture, his stamina was overflowing. Sephiroth’s cock as hard and long as prized stud, slamming to pleasure both men.

Cloud couldn’t fathom how a sick man can fuck someone so eagerly. The movement was forceful, and when the General big hard penis slamming into his prostate deep inside, he couldn’t keep himself anymore.

“Aaahh! I can’t hold it... I’m cumming....” Cloud moaned and breathing raggedly, his body convulsing so hard his back was arching down. As he saw his own sperm making a mess on the sheets, his erection was twitching hard to a second dry orgasm.

Feeling the hole twitching wildly around his cock, Sephiroth let go a groan and reach his finish after a couple more thrust, ejecting his seeds inside Cloud’s warm cave. Slowly, he slide his still hard cock out of Cloud, letting a stream of white seeds dripping down Cloud’s thigh.

There was silence in the room, Sephiroth could only hear his own breathing...and then a soft voice spoke to him...

“You lied....about being ill.” the tone was cold. 

“Cl.... Cloud...”

“.... You lied to me...?” Cloud’s body was slouched, his back facing Sephiroth, trembled with anger. He could not believe after all this, it was just a lie.

“...I’m sorry, there is a reason for...” Sephiroth raised his hand to touch the blond’s shoulder but it was smacked away.

“You know I’m very poor! You know I wouldn’t be able to resist...!” Cloud said crossly. Ashamed, Cloud grabbed his trousers and shirt, ready to ran out of the room again.

“Cloud!” a thud echoed the room. Surprised, Cloud looked back, and there, the General was lying face first on the floor, not moving.

“Se...Sephiroth, Sir?” he was stunned. Slowly he walked back to the General.

_It’s true then?_

Cloud’s hands was trembling as he turned the falling general on his lap.

“I’m sorry... seeing you delivering newspaper everyday, is the only light of hope I have in my world of despair. So....I used any method I could to get... near...you....” And the general closed his eyes. The pale face tilted down.

“No..... Open your eyes.... Sephiroth....no....” Tears streaming Cloud’s face now, he couldn’t hold the grieve in his heart as he hug the limp body tightly, not letting go. “No...! Don’t leave me!!!”

_This is what you get for taking the affection for granted._

Faintly, he could still remember how a maid came into the room because of his scream, and someone called for another troopers to called for medical. He was separated from the fainting General, sent home by the liutenant, all the while crying -- and confused with his own feeling.

 

* * *

 

“It’s because of all the movement. This is punishment for healthy people who pretend to be gravely ill.”

“Then....then.... the serious illness...” Zack said with disbelief.

“....It’s just a sprained back.” Hojo said while adjusting his glass, looking annoyed. He has to leave all his labs and research only to tend the great General. ”About the sickness, it was cured weeks ago.”

“So you are playing hooky all this time!?” Zack raised his tone to the general who was dozed in agony.

 

* * *

 

 

After that fateful day, Cloud stopped coming to the mansion and the letters ceased coming, as if everything never happened. His heart still ached though, thinking that the General really has passed away since there were no news or anything at all.

_They don’t even announced anything. He was my first, and probably my last love too._

Cloud has cried everyday until he decided it’s time to move on.

One day, when Cloud was on his way home from his work, the road was full with people chattering and pointing to the direction of his small apartment.

“Is there any accident?” he muttered to himself when he saw a long limousine in front of his apartment, the entry way of his housing filled with red roses and a red carpet.

“It can’t be....!” Cloud dropped his groceries and dashed inside.

And waiting in front of his room, was a leather clad figure, silver flowing hair, and that familiar face.

_It was The General!_

“General! You.... you are alive!” Cloud who cannot contained his happiness, ran and hugged the important person. He just realized how tall and big the General was, knowing him only while he laid on the bed all the time.

“Cloud...I wanted to come and apologize to you, but I have to go back to Midgar for some work. But now I’m back for you.” Sephiroth replied the smaller man's hug earnestly, pressing his face on the nook of Cloud’s shoulder.

“I thought... you already...” Tears streaming on his cheeks now, but Cloud let all his pent up emotion flow freely.

“Are you still angry at me?” Sephiroth kissed Cloud’s forehead gently.

The blond shook his head shyly, rubbing his nose on the taller man’s chest. “I’m not angry at you anymore... In fact, I missed you like crazy...”

“I missed you too Cloud, so much that...I start to feel the symptom again...” Sephiroth hold Cloud’s hand on his heart, letting the blond feel how it was beating so loud. “That’s why my boss let me come back here.”

What Sephiroth didn’t tell Cloud was how he threatened Shinra Sr. to let him have another leave or he would screw all the mission they gave to him, burn some village and then go AWOL.

“Aren’t you cured?” Cloud sniffled and wiped the tears that are streaming down his cheeks, concern emanated from his glazed eyes.

“It was a sickness that cannot be cured by anything else, and only you can heal me Cloud.” The General cupped his hands on Cloud’s face, looking at the blond dearly.

“Really? What’s it called?” Cloud leaned his head to the touch of his lover, sure that his feeling was not one-sided.

“It’s called love sickness.” Sephiroth lean closer and he kissed the blond softly.

 

 THE END

  



End file.
